


Don't Piss Off The Librarian - Or Do, It's Up To You

by kemp (inspektorkemp)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Girl Penis, Librarians, MILFs, snarky lil shit pov characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspektorkemp/pseuds/kemp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather self-indulgent erotic work involving a snarky little shit of a high school boy and a librarian who are both very horny. Pretty chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Piss Off The Librarian - Or Do, It's Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> Critique welcomed! Begged for, in fact. Please. Leave criticism. I need it to survive. It's important to me.

The clock ticked in the background, the monotonous sound drilling deep into Adrian’s skull. He let out a sigh, bored out of his mind. Adrian sat in a wooden chair, at a table towards the back of the library he was currently whittling away the remaining minutes of the school day within. Hunched forward over the table, Adrian lay his head on his arms, drumming his fingers on the hard wood.  
_Bored. BoredboredboredboredboredboredBORED,_ echoed the words in Adrian’s head.  
Study hall wasn’t normally this boring. But today, it just so happened Adrian didn’t have jack shit to do. It was Friday, all his work that day had either been in-class assignments or homework so pitifully easy he had completed it during the period it had been assigned in. And thus here he was, in the library that he chose to visit every day during study hall, with absolutely nothing to do. It was partially Adrian’s own fault, to be fair. He could easily pull a book off a shelf to read it. But, meh - _moving._  
Adrian lifted his head up, propping it on top of his arms to observe the rest of the library.  
_This place is_ dead, Adrian thought.  
There were a grand total of three other students in the library at the moment. A redheaded girl with eyes that looked like they could cut steel framed behind glasses which complimented the aforementioned quality sat furtively typing away at one of the computers, fingers moving at Mach Fucking Five, easily. Off in an opposite corner in a cushioned chair sat another boy, probably a couple grades above Adrian - who was a sophomore, thank you very much - shamelessly snoring away, drool dangling down from his gaping jaws. The fucker looked like he hadn’t brushed his considerable mane of blond hair in weeks. Adrian thought he looked like a pothead. The worn black beanie, red flannel and baggy jeans didn’t help that image. The last person there was another upper classman boy who sat at a table about two rows down from Adrian, his face buried in an impressively large book on wind turbines. He bore the distinctly recognizable - and tragic - trait of appearing as though a pizza had recently been smashed into his face. Adrian suppressed a snicker at his own joke.  
As Adrian was thinking of this, the fourth, final and certainly most notable person strolled into the room, her footsteps clacking on the ground, announcing her presence as the owner strolled into the room from the library’s back entrance, presumably heading for the front desk.  
Mrs. Horowitz.  
Mrs. Horowitz was the type of woman whose picture would more than likely appear directly next to the word “milf” in a dictionary - assuming that word was even in there. She strode into the room with a sort of swagger only she could exert. She was tall by nature, but the shiny, three-inch black heels she wore on a seemingly daily basis only exacerbated that fact, causing her to push roughly six feet and two inches. Compared to Adrian’s comparatively meek five feet and five inches (hold your immature snickers, please, we’ll get to that later), she was a skyscraper. Adrian thought just that alone would be hot, but that was far from it.  
Black pantyhose clad her perfect, shapely legs up to her tight, black pencil skirt. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Height, pantyhose, heels and pencil skirts. Four kinks down and we weren’t even halfway through. It’s times like this Adrian liked to sit back and marvel and just how stereotypical a teenage boy he was. Hormones raging, check. Lusting after teachers, check. Blood pooling down between his legs, Adrian Junior beginning to spring into action? Check.  
The aforementioned pencil skirt clung to Mrs. Horowitz’s hips, accentuating both her lovely curves and her perfect, _perfect ass_ \- which Adrian was currently getting a golden-ticket view of, given that Mrs. Horowitz had turned away to shout at Pothead over on the other end of the library. The librarian was a strict, unforgiving woman when it came to the rules of the library and of the school, but did that stop her from being a hot piece of ass? Fuck no. Half the guys in the school wanted to fuck her brains out. Adrian liked to think he’d be a little more classy about admitting it, but there was no question that he wanted to as well. He’d just rather not sound so animalistic about it.  
Continuing his eyeballing of the older woman’s body, Adrian allowed his eyes to rake further up Mrs. Horowitz’s form as she turned away from Pothead, giving Adrian a side-view. You ever hear the phrase “tasteful sideboob”? Yeah. What were those - E cups? Had to be. Adrian had thought E cups only existed in pornos and hentai, and yet here they were. Whatever size they were, Mrs. Horowitz’s tits were fucking luscious. Adrian gulped hungrily as he thought about just how good it would feel to squeeze, motorboat and play with them - maybe then feel them wrapped around his hard cock as they started to move, and, and…  
Adrian mentally smacked himself. Bad Adrian. He lusted after her, sure, but he still wanted to maintain some sense of reality about this, not to mention dignity. She had to be at least twice his age, _bare minimum_ \- Adrian being sixteen years old, with hormones behaving respectively, in case you couldn’t tell by now. Her being that much older and the fact that she was a teacher put any sexual encounter between the two individuals purely in the realm of fantasy. Adrian simply wanted to make sure that he didn’t let his imagination bleed over into reality and actually expect anything to happen. That may seem hypocritical, considering how Adrian had just thought about how badly he wanted to bang the woman into a coma, but the key here was to not set himself up for disappointment. Fantasy and fantasy alone. That was all there wass.  
Back on the front of Mrs. Horowitz’s body, her amazing rack was restrained behind a simple white collared shirt - though the rims of the woman’s bra could still clearly be seen. It was black, and appeared to be fancy and lacey as hell. Adrian flushed. Adrian Junior twitched.  
Mrs. Horowitz’s face was a thing of true beauty - despite her mature age and appearance, she still managed to retain a semblance of youth in some way, not a wrinkle in sight. Her large, pert lips were accentuated by the bright shade of red lipstick adorning them. The librarian’s long, dark brown hair - the same color as Adrian’s medium-length curly hair, how about that - was pulled back into a fancy bun, with the exception of a few locks that trailed down the sides of her face. Her black-rimmed glasses framed her blue eyes - which were just as deadly sharp as Redhead’s over by the computers. Adrian stared, thoroughly hypnotized, letting his gaze bore deep into Mrs. Horowitz’s eyes.  
Wait.  
Wait a minute.  
_Oh, fuck._  
Mrs. Horowitz was staring directly at Adrian, gaze locked with his. Adrian quickly slammed his head facedown back onto his arms, his heart pounding, blood flowing to his ears, Adrian Junior practically jumping for joy.  
_She saw she saw she saw,_ Adrian panicked internally. _I’m dead. I’m fucking dead, I am a dead man. I am deader than dead, I am already six feet under and am beginning to decompose I am so dead._  
Two minutes or so that felt like an eternity passed before Adrian dared to peek out over his arms. Mrs. Horowitz was gone. Adrian quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god. He scanned the room. Pothead was asleep again. Redhead was still at the computers. Pizzaface’s, well… _Face_ was still buried in his book. Mrs. Horowitz was now at her front desk, by the front entrance of the library. Her damn fine legs were currently crossed from what Adrian could see and Mrs. Horowitz didn’t seem to be acting any different. Adrian decided he was probably okay. The woman had to be getting stares much worse than his own on a daily basis - besides, he wasn’t ogling _that_ hard. Was he?  
It was at this moment a truly heavenly sound filled the air - the bell, signifying the end of the day.  
_“Finally,”_ Adrian huffed, as he got up and pushed his chair in.  
Adrian stuffed his hands into his hoodie’s pocket and fell into line with Pizzaface, Pothead and Redhead as they all filed out. He kept his gaze firmly planted on the door ahead. He wasn’t going to look at Mrs. Horowitz - not even acknowledge her existence.  
Mrs. Horowitz bid each student a good weekend. Redhead got out first. Then Pothead. Pizzaface left next. Adrian felt his the sweet sensation of hope abound as his hand reached for the door handle.  
“Just a moment, Mister Pallini.”  
Adrian felt his heart get sniped and plummet to the ground like a clay pigeon.  
Slowly, Adrian turned his head, his fear not concealed whatsoever as he faced Mrs. Horowitz. The woman’s face was a cold, stone mask, her eyes boring straight into Adrian’s soul. You know how he said they could probably cut steel? Fuck that - they could cut titanium.  
“Yes, Mrs. Horowitz?” Adrian managed, trying to sound bored and probably failing.  
The librarian’s expression did not change. She rose from her chair, accentuating just how much the woman towered over the boy. Adrian felt himself flush again, holding back a grunt as he pressed his legs together in an attempt to hide his considerable erection - which his jeans were currently doing a terrible job of suppressing. He could have sworn he saw the librarian’s eyes dart downward for half a second and the faintest, most minute of smirks tug at the woman’s red lips.  
Mrs. Horowitz stepped back from her desk, her heels clacking on the hard carpet floor. She approached a wooden door at the wall behind her desk, opening it, and swinging it open, revealing what was presumably her private office.  
“Step into my office, please,” Mrs. Horowitz said coldly.  
Adrian’s head stung with shame as he obediently stepped forward and entered her office, keeping his eyes fixed on his Converse. He really was fucked.  
Mrs. Horowitz entered behind him, turning her back to the boy as she locked the door. She then turned to face him, crossing her arms underneath her breasts - which still looked as enticing as they had earlier.  
“Well?” Mrs. Horowitz asked emotionlessly.  
Adrian cleared his throat. It was time to play this off like a boss.  
“Well, what?” Adrian asked, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.  
“I saw.”  
“Saw what?”  
“You know damn well what I saw, you hormonal little fuck.”  
“I didn’t think teachers were allowed to use that sort of language towards students.”  
_“Do not change the subject, Mr. Pallini,”_ Mrs. Horowitz said in a downright feral hiss, causing Adrian to jump.  
The librarian stomped over to her desk in the office and yanked out her rolling chair. She rolled it out and slammed it back against a wall.  
_“Sit,”_ she snarled.  
Adrian obeyed, beginning to get a little scared, especially considering he was now even lower below the older woman, literally overshadowed by her.  
Mrs. Horowitz towered over him, before leaning down to eye level with the young boy. Adrian felt his face burning. They were practically nose-to-nose.  
“I saw you ogling me, Mr. Pallini,” the woman deadpanned. “Do you know how often I see you and your horny... "Brethren", pulling that sort of shit on me? Daily? Do you?”  
Adrian, thoroughly terrified, slowly shook his head no.  
Mrs. Horowitz snorted in disdain.  
“And did you really think I wouldn’t notice this?”  
The woman’s slender fingers promptly wrapped around the bulge in Adrian’s pants. Adrian couldn’t help it. A moan escaped his throat just before Adrian threw his hands over his mouth. His face was on fire.  
Mrs. Horowitz laughed - almost in a cruel tone, as she kneaded and stroked Adrian’s bulge. “Oh, God, this is gold. I’ve been meaning to do this to one of you horny little bastards for a while now - to teach you a little lesson in revenge, but I just hadn’t gotten around to it. And then I saw you,” she purred. Her free hand reached up to grasp Adrian by the chin pulling his head up to force him to look at Mrs. Horowitz, her painted red nails digging into the boy’s skin. His eyes were stretched as wide as an owl’s with both terror and intense arousal.  
“Staring at me like a rabbit that hasn’t seen a member of its own species in three years. And such a sweet, cute little thing too,” Mrs. Horowitz whispered seductively. “I decided, fuck it, I’m doing it today. And I’m glad I did, frankly. Now that I have you here in front of me, I know I’m going to have fun with you. And make no mistake. You are not walking out that door until I’ve had my fill of you. That’s an order.”  
Adrian’s senses were absolutely fried. All he knew was that the hot librarian was presumably about to make him her bitch, his cock was as hard as a rock, it was in her hand and she was stroking it, and everything felt so amazing. A woman twice his age was looking at him like a straight-up predator and it was so, so hot.  
Mrs. Horowitz smirked. She then rose up from Adrian’s face and began to undo the large belt wrapped around her waist. A wicked grin spread across her face.  
“Now then,” she purred. She knelt down in front of Adrian again, taking his chin in hand once more, pressing her thumb against his plush lips, stroking them ever so slightly with her digit. “Adrian. I have a secret to share with you. Be a good boy and keep quiet about it.”  
Adrian nodded slowly, signifying his complete assurance of confidentiality. He knew better than to piss this woman off by now.  
Mrs. Horowitz grinned yet again and rose to her feet. Taking a few steps back from Adrian, she began unbuttoning her shirt. Adrian felt his mouth hang open as the article of clothing was opened up and the woman’s breasts spilled out. He’d been right - she was indeed sporting a fancy black bra. The librarian leaned forward a bit, squishing her boobs between her arms while nibbling at her lower lip a bit, staring the young boy right in the eyes. Adrian was so overwhelmed with lust he could have sworn he was drooling - meanwhile if Adrian Junior could speak, it would probably be screaming by now.  
Mrs. Horowitz couldn’t suppress a snicker as she then reached behind her and began to meticulously unzip her pencil skirt, not moving her gaze from Adrian. “My god, you young boys are so easy to rile up,” she purred.  
She then let the skirt drop.  
Adrian’s eyes desperately raked up her legs, past her voluptuous hips, examining her lacey black panties, where-  
Wait.  
Hold the fuck up.  
Restrained within her panties was the unmistakable shape of the bulge of a rather sizable, half-solid penis. Adrian felt his face burn once again. He cleared his throat.  
“So, I mean…” he stammered out. “So you’re... transgender, then?”  
Mrs. Horowitz shook her head no. “Common misconception and a decent guess, but no. I’m… Something else entirely,” she murmured. “I’m what you call a futa.”  
Upon saying this, she very briefly pulled her panties aside to reveal that she did indeed possess a vagina, but she concealed it after only a split second. Adrian was disappointed.  
“More on that later. In the meantime,” she hissed, taking on her previous dark tone as she approached Adrian. She then slid a pair of fingers under the rim of the frontside of her panties, lowering them enough to release her large member. Adrian gaped in awe at the cock mere inches from his face. It was at least six inches long, and it wasn’t anywhere near close to being fully erect. “You’re going to choke on my cock. And you’re going to love it.”  
Adrian flinched in fear as Mrs. Horowitz grabbed her cock and unceremoniously pressed the tip of her member, rank with a musky stench, against Adrian’s lips. He then attempted to open his mouth to protest, or at least go “uhm,” or something.  
This action proved a mistake as Mrs. Horowitz wasted no time in quickly sliding half her cock in between Adrian’s lips. Her sharp nails stabbed against the young boy’s scalp as Mrs. Horowitz roughly tangled her right hand into his hair. Adrian whimpered in protest, but all hope was gone for him as the librarian, with a downright sadistic grin on her face, slid the remaining length of her member into Adrian’s mouth and down his warm, wet throat. Adrian felt a pair of balls slap against his chin as this happened. Adrian gagged and nearly threw up, but he managed not to. His mind was aflame with humiliation. Here he was, having his throat fucked like a slut by a huge, smelly cock that tasted like sweat, owned by someone much, much older than him. And the worst part about it?  
Adrian’s boner was stronger than ever.  
Mrs. Horowitz snickered. “What did I tell you? I knew you’d like it.”  
The librarian stroked Adrian’s head gently for a moment. _“They always do,”_ she purred.  
Adrian’s eyes stretched wide. This happened often? What the fuck?  
He didn’t get much time to think about it, as Mrs. Horowitz began pumping her cock in and out of his mouth at a steady pace almost immediately. She groaned and panted as she went, hissing about how good the inside of his mouth felt, and about how amazing it felt to finally put one of these horny little fuckers to some good use.  
“D’you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” she growled as she grasped Adrian’s hair with both hands now, holding his head in place as she fucked his mouth. “A long ass time, let’s put it that way.”  
Adrian couldn’t do anything but moan, which even that was drowned out by the _glug glug glug_ sounds coming from his throat. Spittle coated Mrs. Horowitz’s cock and crotch, and was beginning to drip down Adrian’s chin and off the tip onto the floor before.  
Mrs. Horowitz began to pick up the pace. Adrian’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he saw white, his face slamming again and again into Mrs. Horowitz’s crotch as her cockhead collided with the back of his throat at a speed comparable to the Redhead’s fingers on the keyboard. She suddenly started to groan and moan more audibly.  
“Ah, fuck,” she burst out. “Gonna come, baby. Ready for your first taste of cum, little boy?”  
Adrian’s mind filled with fear, but he could do nothing.  
Mrs. Horowitz thrusted once, twice and a third and final time before she froze and let out a long, loud moan as her cock exploded inside Adrian’s mouth. She let loose at least a dozen spurts of hot, thick, sticky cum, filling up Adrian’s mouth and throat to the brim. Mrs. Horowitz then at last withdrew from Adrian with a loud pop from his lips. Not wasting any time, before Adrian could do anything, she grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look her in the eyes again, fixing him with that cold stare.  
“Swallow.”  
Adrian, terrified, had no choice but to comply, swallowing down his librarian’s massive load, coughing and nearly gagging on the pungent odor and slimy texture. Tears had begun to brim in his eyes and now stained his face. He panted heavily, merely relieved for it to be over at last.  
Mrs. Horowitz didn’t give him much chance to revel in that relief. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flung him onto the floor. The ceiling looked about as dirty as you might expect. And was that a spider? He didn’t get a chance to identify it properly as the librarian loomed over him almost immediately, her panties now discarded. Wasting no time, she practically slammed her crotch down onto Adrian’s face. He now had the older woman’s pussy covering his mouth and her cock and balls on his nose and forehead, still dripping with excess cum.  
“Come on. We’re nowhere near done,” The woman hissed.  
“Yeah, I caught onto that,” Adrian _tried_ to say but was a bit muffled by vagina.  
“Shut up. You’re gonna eat my pussy.”  
Mrs. Horowitz began grinding her crotch down onto his mouth and he knew bad stuff - or at least another facefucking, probably harsher this time - was in store for him should he refuse, so he had no choice but to open his mouth and begin licking. His chin was already coated in her pussy juices and she didn’t seem to want him to waste any more of it. He lapped his tongue up her folds forcefully and as tactfully as he could, being a virgin. Well, former virgin. Mrs. Horowitz’s aggression led him to speed up very fast, licking as hard and rapidly as possible as his face was nearly being flattened by the weight of this woman pressing down on him. The smell was so strong - an acrid stench of sweat, yet one that he didn’t mind. Guess that was the primal urges in him talking, but whatever.  
“Circle my clit,” Adrian heard her hiss.  
He obeyed, doing his best to try to swirl his tongue in circles around what his best guess was her clit - what else could the bump be? - forcefully. Flicking it back and forth across, twirling his tongue, doing all kinds of oral acrobatics with it. It seemed to be working, as labored sighs and pants were coming from his dominatrix - is that the proper term? Whatever. This culminated after a good several minutes when she let out a long, loud moan, throwing her head back and letting her voice reverberate through the room as more pussy juices gushed over Adrian’s face. Charming.  
Mrs. Horowitz lifted herself off Adrian’s face at last, looking down at the boy’s dazed and flushed expression, coated in her fluids of both kinds. She snickered.  
“That’s a good look for you. You should try it more often.”  
Adrian Junior twitched. Mrs. Horowitz saw, and laughed, not as cruelly as before.  
“Need some attention?”  
Adrian nodded. So did Adrian Junior.  
“Fine, I’ll indulge you.”  
The woman’s hand slid down Adrian’s chest and down his crotch, caressing his bulge. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with finesse and sprung out his average-sized five-inch member. The librarian shrugged.  
“I’ve seen worse,” she said as she wrapped her bare hand around it and began pumping it.  
This time it was Adrian’s turn to moan as the woman’s fingers expertly worked his cock, already dripping with precum. Her hand pumped it up and down, one fingers twirling circles around the tip. Adrian threw his hands back over his eyes as his moans filled the room, nearing his breaking point. He probably lasted all of a minute and a half before his cock spurted forth an impressive amount of cum into the air, splattering all over himself - his shirt, pants, and a bit on Mrs. Horowitz’s hand, which she promptly brought up to his face and shoved her fingers into his mouth.  
“Clean it,” she breathed in a sultry, erotic tone.  
Adrian obeyed, licking and sucking his cum off the woman’s fingers, which tasted about as nice as the woman’s cum from earlier. This was… _really_ erotic. Adrian liked it.  
Mrs. Horowitz pulled her hand away and wiped it dry on his pants.  
“This has been fun, Mr. Pallini,” she said with a grin. “We must do it again sometime. Now clean yourself up and get the hell out of my office before I do something else to you.”  
Adrian remained still, not sure what to do.  
“...Do you _want_ me to do something else?”  
Adrian tilted his head from side to side. “Maybe?” He joked.  
Mrs. Horowitz gave him that same predatory stare.  
“I suppose that can be arranged.”  
Adrian Junior twitched.


End file.
